


Down & Dirty (part1)

by Mirishka



Series: Down & Dirty series [1]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance/Sexually explicit/strong adult content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex was looking for some 'fun'. being very particular he didnt want to get involved in a serious relationship and fancied his chances with Colonel Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down & Dirty (part1)

**Author's Note:**

> Down &amp; Dirty

Down &amp; Dirty

Basic storyline: Ronon Dex &amp; Samantha Carter - PWP - Ronon needed some fun, but didnt really want commitment just sex-had his eye on Samantha Carter and thought she might be worth pursuing. Lust, sex and mad passionate shagging in this story.

Ronon lay in his bunk, hands behind his head thinking of nothing in particular. He was taking some well earned rest, he had been off world for a few days helping with the evacuation of some villagers. Their Village had been under threat from a wraith attack and Atlantis were helping them re-locate to a safer planet.

As he started to unwind, his mind began to wander. It had been a long time since he'd been with somebody, and it was starting to get to him. Not that he wasnt without offers of companionship, but he never really found anyone who ignited his passion. He needed a special kind of relationship, one without ties and boundaries, he needed release not restraints.

He let his mind take him wherever it wanted, thinking about Teyla, his relationship with her. Sparring partners and friends - nope, didnt want to go there, what they shared meant a great deal to him and it did not want to jeopardize it. Keller? Nah, she was cute but he didnt feel she would be able to satisfy his needs the way he wanted and she would probably expect a commitment, which he wasnt willing to give. Colonel Carter? Hmmm, interesting choice. Pretty, intelligent and funny and in a position that would require secrecy - wouldnt want anyone to know of any 'encounters' and therefore would want discretion. Ronon started to imagine what it would be like with Colonel Carter. Would she be shy? Or dirty maybe? Or even kinky? Wow, that was a nice thought.

Trained soldier that he was, Ronon began planning his strategy. He needed to manouver himself into a situation where he would get close enough to her to put out some feelers. He knew she liked to walk on the atrium after dinner, enjoying to watch everyone from there. He decided he might fancy a run. Then 'casually' bump into her and get chatting.

Rousing himself from the bed, he put on sweatpants and a white V neck T shirt to show of his chest and decided to tie his dreads with a ribbon. Yeah, that looked good, he felt good and was brimming with confidence.

Ronon took a gently paced jog round the base and made his way up towards the atrium. But he didnt see Carter there - damn! Coming to a halt and pausing to catch his breath, he took a drink and was suddenly startled by a gentle tap on the back.

"Hello Ronon." He turned round and smiled at the beautiful sight before him. It was Carter, just the way he had planned it. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Carter looked away, slightly embarrassed. She had actually been ogling his ass just before he had turned round, and she felt as if Ronon had caught her. In fact he had, and that's why he was smiling. He had nothing to be ashamed of, he did have a good ass, round, full and extremely cheeky and he knew it. "So, whatya doin' up here," Ronon asked casually, like he didnt know!

"Oh, I wanted to be alone for a while, its been a hard couple of days and I needed some time to think".

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Ronon said "I'll be outta your way in a few - just catching my breath."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way, dont go!" Carter said quickly. Obviously she was almost as keen as he was on this encounter. "I havent had time to thank you properly for all your hard work over the last few days, Ronon. I appreciate your efforts, you know that dont you?" As she finished the sentence she placed her hand on Ronon's arm.

"Any time," was Ronons reply. He grinned and looked straight into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes and when she smiled, oh yeah! Ronon thought she was really cute. They locked eyes for a moment, until Carter started to grin as well. She had an amazing smile and she looked really sweet. Ronon's mind was working overtime, imagining those lips on his, licking them, parting them with his tongue - fuck, he was getting hard! Carter removed her hand from his arm and put both hands in her pockets, managing to look like a naughty girl that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Looking down at the floor she realised she was getting flustered. Her thoughts had turned to Ronon's arms, hard and muscular, lifting her up and holding her, pulling her to him and feeling her ass - hell, she was getting hot!

Ronon felt he got the signal he was looking for, so he decided to make his move. "So, when you're done thinking... do you wanna spend some time together later?" He was still smiling and staring at Carter.

"I'd love to," came her reply. She stared back and this time didnt break eye contact. She really wanted Ronon, she had been thinking about him since the first time she saw him. Yeah, he was a bit rough around the edges, but God did he have a body and he was really fit. She knew all the women on the base had been desperatly trying to get into his pants but none had succeeded. She had to admit the thought did cross her mind that maybe he wasn't into women. What a waste that would be! But, tonight, it seemed he was looking for some company, so she decided to take advantage of the situation and go with the flow. She just might get lucky.

"Well, why don't you finish your run, and I'll meet you later. Come to my quarters around 2100 could watch a movie or just talk, whatever you feel like." Carter couldn't surpress a smile as she said that - yeah, like they were gonna watch a movie!

"I look forward to it." Ronon smiled back, then he turned and jogged off in the opposite direction. Carter watched him and sighed. "You are going to get me into so much trouble, Ronon Dex - and I really hope you are a specialist," she whispered.

In record time Ronon was out of the shower and getting himself ready for his 'date' with Colonel Carter. He was smiling to himself, excitement curling in his stomach. He hadnt made up his mind how he was gonna play this yet. Should he be cautious? Maybe he had got the wrong idea and she really wanted to just watch a movie after all... Nah, no way, she wanted it, for sure. Who could resist him? He got dressed and took one last look in the mirror "Hell! I'm hot" he said out loud and left the room.

Carter was getting herself in a dither. What the hell was she gonna wear? She already had the underwear sorted, white, lacy and small. It was the outer wear she was having trouble with. She couldnt make up her mind wether to go for a casual "I'm shy" look or a "come and fuck me" statement by wearing her favourite figure hugging dress with the low cut front. Yep, it had to be the dress. She knew men couldnt resist looking down the front and staring at the ample breasts that looked like two ferrets fighting in a bag. It would definatly give Ronon the right signal, if he was in any doubt why he had been invited. She finished with a touch of perfume, nothing too heavy, she didnt want to mask her own scent. She recalled an instant when she was in the elevator with Ronon and she was sure he had been leaning in to smell her, but she wasn't sure since she was checking some documents at the time and had her mind on other matters. She had gotten the impression he liked the natural scent of a woman and would prefer not to have it masked by too much perfume. She fiddled with her hair one last time and lit the candles in the room. Then she opened a bottle of wine and set two glasses down on the table. Perfect, all she had to do now was wait for Ronon.

Carter's heart almost stopped when the door alert went off. She opened the door and there was Ronon, arms braced on either side of the doorway. He smiled easily when he saw her. He looked amazing, ans he smelled good too, fresh and clean.

"Come in, please" Carter said as she stepped back and beckoned him into the room. She closed the door and hit the "do not disturb" light.

Ronon looked round the room at the candles, the wine - oh no, he had not got the wrong idea, she was up for it. He turned to look at her, his eyes wandering up and down her body for a moment. " You look good," he whispered as he moved closer to her. Their eyes met and she smiled. "So do you." She moved close enough to place both hands on Ronons chest and barely managed to suppress a sigh as she felt his hard muscles under her palms. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. They stared at each other, letting their eyes do the talking. Ronon saw his own lust and passion reflected in her gaze, and already had a full hard on. He bent his head down towards her, intent on kissing her. She responded and reached up to meet him. They exchanged a light and gentle kiss, before pulling apart and losing themselves briefly in another silent exchange of glances. When they resumed kissing they found each others mouths more eagerly. Ronon parted Carters lips with his tongue and gently pushed into her mouth, feeling for her tongue. She responded and encouraged him with vigour. She suckled on his tongue, and Ronon pushed further into her mouth so she could give it a full suck, causing him to growl low in his throat. When he pulled his tongue from her mouth she chased it, moulding herself to his body. She could feel his erection - fuck! he felt good... She had been wondering for some time what he was packing down there and by the looks of things, she wouldn't be disappointed. Ronon responded to her body, moving his hands down to cup her ass in a firm grip. He pulled her even closed so she could really feel his hard shaft pushing against her stomach. Carter's hands moved to Ronons hair, pulling his dreads slightly to see his response. When Ronon moaned softly she pulled harder, separating his hot mouth from her lips.

"I'm your superior Ronon, whatever happens here will remain here, you do realise that, don't you?"

"Sure, no worries, whatever you say. You're the boss," he replied with a grin.

"Yes, I am." She gave another tug on Ronon's dreads, making him hiss.

Carter grinned and with her other hand pulled Ronon's head towards her so they could continue kissing. She loved his lips, full, soft and wet. She hoped everything else that they were going to do tonight would be as good. They explored each others mouths. She licked along the line of his upper lip and then delved inside. Ronon moaned again, and responded with passion, feeling her ass and cupping her cheeks, squeezing gently. His hands moved lower to the hem of her skirt, slipping his fingers inderneath and sliding them up to her ass. He started to touch and explore the bare flesh, feeling the delicate brush of the tiniest piece of lace.

He slipped a finger into the crevice of her ass, just underneath the lace, causing Carter to respond with a low moan. Ronon reached for the hem of the dress and pulled it up, Carter raising her arms so he could remove it. He gazed at the bounty before him. Wow, she had the most fantastic breasts he had seen in a long time, full and firm. He cupped each of them and circled the nipples through the lace with his thumbs. Carter was breathing heavily now, her own hands moving towards Ronons belt to unbuckle it. She unzipped his pants and pushed her hand inside, unable to wait any longer. As her fingers ran over the length of Ronon's cock she smiled to herself, satisfied. He was well blessed - thick and long and at this moment hard as rock. She reached further into his pants and cupped his balls while pushing down his pants with her free hand. Ronon helped, he was eager to get undressed. He took off his shirt and stood there before her, naked. She took a step back and admired the view. Fuck! he was gorgeous, his hard-on standing proudly at attention.

"Like what you see?" he asked - cocking his head to one side and smiling, like he didn't know!

"Perfect, just perfect."

Stepping away from him Carter moved to the bed where she lay down on her back. Ronon followed her and stretched out next to her, wrapping his leg over hers. His hand toucher her waist then moved up to her ample breast to finger her nipple through the lace. It was hard and she gasped when he squeezed it gently. He moved his hand inside the bra, pushing it to the side to expose the flesh. He followed with his mouth, kissing and licking at her nipple. Carter was going insane, she had longed for this for so long and now she finally had what she wanted. He was so sexy, so hot and she knew he would be a good lover.

He released the hooks on her bra and removed it, exposing all. Wow, she was amazing. He took a moment to amire the view before touching and stroking her again, every so often playing with her nipples. She took hold of his face and pulled him to hers, eager to kiss the sexy Satedan more. She wanted his tongue in her mouth, exploring. Ronon didnt resist, opened his mouth and gave her everything she wanted. Sucking on her lip, then her tongue before their tongues started twining around each other.

Ronon moved his hand down towards the lace that was barely covering her. He didnt attempt to remove the underwear, he liked the feel of it. He continued to touch and explore around it, pulling her leg further under his to give him better access. he ran his hand down her other thigh, repositioning himself so he was more on top of her while pushing her legs further apart. His mouth moved down her body, every so often planting a kiss on her soft skin, or giving a quick lick, with an occasional suck and nibble here or there. He reached the top of her panties and ran his tongue along the line of the lace. Moving his hand to meet his mouth, he gently pulled away the lace, revealing her flesh. He continued his kisses but held his eagerness in check and did not uncover her yet. First he wanted to explore and touch her with his fingers and through the lace. She was wet, he could feel the dampness of the fabric, and it fueled his desire. Slipping his finger under the lace he brushed over her moist lips. Carter inhaled sharply, her breath escaping in a gasp as Ronon removed his finger and slipped his thumb under the fabric, pushing upwards and moving it in circles over her clit. Carter pushed her hips into the pressure from Ronons thumb. Fuck! he was driving her crazy, she wanted more but Ronon knew exactly how to tease. The thumb disappeared and nimble fingers pulled the lace down, exposing her. Next she felt his tongue flicking over her clit, and Carter moaned. He pulled the lace panties all the way off until she was as naked as he was. He ran his tongue lightly over her folds one more time to hear her moan again, then he decided he had teased her enough. Exploring with his tongue, he licked her with purpose now, alternating with gently rubbing his thumb over her clit. When he slid a finger inside her, she moaned again. He pulled it out and teased her some more before plunging two fingers inside her. As he moved them in and out he could feel her _wethottight_, and listened with rising desire as she responded, moaning and calling his name. "Oh god Ronon, feels so good.." He continued his fingering and moved his head upwards, needing to kiss her, eager to feel her breath as she gasped while he played her like an expensive instrument. Their lips met in an even more passionate kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth, then he withdrew it to bite her lip as he pulled away. She grabbed at his hair, pulling it, guiding his head towards her so she could force her tongue into his mouth. But Ronon pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"More?" he asked as he fingered her harder and deeper.

"Fuck yes!" gasped Carter.

Ronon watched her face, her expressions whilst he continued playing with her. Every so often he removed his fingers and teased her clit, then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, running his tongue around each finger to taste her. She tasted good, her juices flowing freely, she was so ready for him. But he wasn't done playing with her yet. He dipped his fingers back inside her and then brought them up to her mouth. She sucked on them and as she did Ronon moaned. It was incredibly arousing to see, and he pulled his fingers from her mouth to kiss her, tasting her on her own lips. He continued with his masterful exploration, his fingers inside her wet pussy, his thumb resting on her clit, as he teased and continued kissing her. He could feel her hotness as she writhed under him, she was almost there.

"You ready?" he asked, staring at her. "Wanna cum?"

"Fuck yes, yes, make me cum Ronon," Carter begged.

For an answer Ronon curled his fingers inside her, searching for her sweet spot.

"Oh my God! Fuck!, yes, yes" she almost screamed, and when Ronon's fingers hit the right spot, his thumb still working her clit, she came hard. Arching her back she grabbed onto him, digging her nails into the soft skin on his back.

"Ronon! Ronon!"

He stroked her through the aftershocks, and when she finally stilled he removed his fingers and sucked them. With a low moan in his throat he kissed her and asked, "Good?"

"My God ! That was amazing, you are amazing, Ronon. I really need to return the favour."

Ronon didnt protest, he rolled over onto his back and Carter leaned over him, moving her hand over his body. Exploring the muscles in his shoulders, his chest, his belly. She reached for his cock, hard and throbbing and wet with pre-cum. Pressing kisses over his chest, she paused briefly to lick his nipple, then started to head south. She couldnt wait to get his cock in her mouth. Dipping her tongue into his belly button, she followed the line of soft hair down, teasing him with her tongue as she flicked its tip over the head of his cock. Ronon moaned, but she didnt give him more, she was going to repay him in kind for what he had done to her, wanting to tease him. Moving her tongue further down the shaft of his hardness she sucked and licked at his balls, she teased inside his thigh with her tongue and sharp little nips. She ended up positioned between his legs, and putting her hands behind his knees she pushed them upwards. She needed to get her tongue further down. Still pushing his bent legs higher, she continued towards his ass. Ronon knew where this was going and reached for his knee's to pulled them towards his chest, exposing himself, ready for her. She explored with her tongue, licking and teasing the sensitive skin behind his balls, not quite getting to his anus but everywhere else. When she had Ronon writhing with need she dipped her finger into herself to wet it and started to play with Ronon's hole.

"Fuck! that feels good," he moaned.

Carter pushed her finger inside him and at the same time sucked on his balls. He was going insane, moaning and bucking. Grabbing his hard shaft she moved her mouth over the cock head, tongue flicking over the tip before she drove it fully into her mouth. Ronon gasped at the added sensation. Carter playing with his balls and fingering his ass, and now sucking his cock - fuck, she was good and this was dirty as hell. He wondered how much more dirty she was gonna get?

Deeper and harder she sucked on Ronon's cock. She couldnt take all of him into her mouth, but she tried, causing him to moan and curs. And all this time her finger kept teasing his ass.

"I need to fuck you now," Ronon gasped finally. "Wanna get inside you and feel you when I cum".

He grabbed hold of Carter's hair and pulled her up towards his face, kissing her ravenously. "Now!" he demanded.

Flipping her onto her back, Ronon positioned himself between her legs, spreading them with his knees and pushing them further apart with his hand. Leaning over her he looked down at her pussy, brushing his fingers over it to feel her. She was dripping wet and he knew this was gonna feel amazing.

"Fuck me Ronon," Carter begged.

He obliged, pushing his hard cock into her in one powerful thrust. "Fuck! you're so wet and hot."

Ronon grabbed her thigh and raised her leg slightly, so he could push inside her even further. She felt so good, wet and tight, and he could feel her tunnel gripping his cock as it slid inside her, filling her.

Gasping and panting Carter cried out, "God Ronon, feels so good!"

Encouraged by her cries, Ronon continued to thrust deep and hard, sliding in and out of her wetness, grinding his hips into her. God, it did feel amazing. He leaned in closer, positioning his hands next to her head as he kissed her and licked her lips. "You feel so fucking good, Carter."

Carter grabbed onto Ronon's ass cheeks, pulling him into her. She ardently returned his kisses, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Both of them were breathing heavily and moaning constantly as they got closer and closer to release.

Ronon started to pick up the pace with shorter thrusts. He was looking for the right angle to hit _that_ spot.

"OH MY GOD!" Carter cried out.

Found it! Ronon kept going, grinding into her. He moved his hands down to her sides to get better leverage and continued his powerful thrusts. She was coming, he could feel her muscles gripping his cock.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Carter whined.

Ronon wasn't far behind.

"Oh fuck, gonna cum..."

Together they climaxed. Hard.

end of part 1.


End file.
